Physical Education
by jOO
Summary: Rated PG for cursing and content. Our little Aya is in high school, and she has to play P.E. How will it turn out?


Disclaimer: I don't own Parasite Eve, Squaresoft does. All of my characters are mine, though.  
  
Author's Note: I thought this would pretty funny. This is Aya in high school. Enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to all my friends who have to deal with the horror of  
  
Physical Education. Day by day, your relief is coming  
  
soon.  
  
  
  
School Days  
  
  
  
Aya walked slowly to her P.E. locker, carrying her bag behind her. You see, Aya hated P.E. She would rather make out with a NMC than play P.E. Of course, Aya didn't have a clue what a NMC is just yet.  
  
She walked through the open door that some person held open for her and mumbled a 'thank you'. Sulking as she walked past the rows and rows of girls changing, she turned around the corner and walked to the row where her locker was. She continued forward, turning every so often so she could think things like "This is Sandra's locker." or "This locker smells. And it's locked, good thing too.." After checking each locker around her and thinking some silly little blurb, she continued forward, walking straight past her locker and into the wall.  
  
"Ow..." she stated while rubbing her forehead. Turning around abruptly, she unlocked her locker and donned her white shirt and black swishy pants, then wondered, 'What else do I need to take with me?' A little screen popped up in her mind, showing all of her powers and items that she has on her. Her track shoes, her undergarments, her P.E. clothes, and her locket. She sighs softly and moves the Recovery x1 to a first free slot, and a bottled water to the next. Closing the menu in her mind, she shuts the door and turns on her heel, walking slowly to the door.  
  
"Are you ready to play?"  
  
Aya runs the question over in her mind a couple of times, deciding which answer to choose, 'yes', 'I'm not ready yet', and 'I quit'. Her mental arrow scans up and down the choices, and soon selects yes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I think we have to run the mile today," a girl holding the door says.  
  
Walking past her and towards the gym, Aya spied a set of stairs. She hesitated a little, then continued, running into the first step. Soon, a gray bar shone above her head saying, "Press the X button to ascend and descend stairs and ladders."  
  
"Look at that girl, she didn't press the X button," a blonde bimbo- ish girl said in her valley-like tone.  
  
"Like, oh my gosh," spoke a brunette, following up her friends comment.  
  
Aya blushed lightly and pressed the preverbal X button, then walked up the steps, entering the gym. She walked over to her usual "seat" on the gym floor and sat down, and begin to stare at the painted line running along the bleachers.  
  
Aya soon felt the floor vibrating as loud clomps hit the floor. Looking upwards, she saw the gigantic P.E. teacher, standing about 4'8" tall. A hideous gray beehive protruded from the instructors head as her lips curled slowly into a sweaty, greasy smile. Smirking lightly herself, Aya decided that her P.E. teacher looked a bit like a pig.  
  
"Brea! Aya Bre-uh!" the stout lady snorted through her nose.  
  
"Y-yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Just seein' if you twere payin' attention. Attention's good fer a girl, you know that?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
The lady smiled and walked off, finding herself to the center of the gym.  
  
"Alright, we're gonna stretch ya' muscles a little, then ya's gonna run a mile and I'm gonna time ya's. Get to it!"  
  
The girls soon started stretching their legs, arms, and backs.  
  
"Okay, now start-a runnin'!"  
  
Aya got up and walked over to the indoor track, then started to run forward. Shaking a little, she noticed a curve coming up. Turning sharply, she ran off the track and past the turn, going to the other side.  
  
"Brea! Ain't no cuttin' curves on my time! Redo one lap!"  
  
Aya groaned in displeasure as she ran forward, then started to shift violently around the turn, hitting a couple of girls in the process.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Bree cheese! Hahahaha!" a girl exclaimed, laughing at her poor joke.  
  
"Learn how to run, ya slow ass," a more cockier girl shouted, running past Aya.  
  
Aya flipped them off and continued her violent "shimmy" around the turn, then continued down the straight part of the track. Sidestepping, she began to move off the track and onto the gym floor, then she ran back across the track and into the bleachers, catching her eye on the edge of it.  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"Bre-uh! You best go on' down to duh nurse!"  
  
Aya stumbled, shimmied, and sidestepped her way to the nurse and got an ice pack.  
  
"I'm never playing P.E. again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. R&R!!! Love y'all!! 


End file.
